The Soul Mate Next Door
by crazypoet13
Summary: Times are getting rough and the kingdoms in the lands of Ooo and Aaa have to form an alliance, more specifically through marriage but Marshall Lee is content in doing what he's doing. After unknowingly meeting the princess he's to marry, they get off to a rough start, but hey, every good relationship has its disputes! MarceLee fanfic. Rated T just in case.
1. The News

**Hey guys :) here's a Marcelee fanfic I've been wanting to write since there hasn't been any really good ones :/ (that caught my attention i mean) and even though school started I seriously had to post this before I forgot xD Sooooo I'm kind of just going with the flow o3o it's a bit shoddy because I didn't edit this... but hey I don't edit any of my stories :3**

****NOTE: the name of the parents are made up!**

**anyways I'm a huge vampire fan (not Twilight or those crappy real show stuff... no offense) and i love vampire shipping ;D**

**I don't own Marshall Lee or Marceline...or Adventure Time, credits go to the creator~! :)**

**Let me know how it is?**

* * *

_In the lands of Ooo and Aaa live vampire kingdoms of royalty, both commandeering dutifully over their people along side neighboring kingdoms. Over the centuries, the two lands have been able to stay independent without help from other lands. Though for the past few decades, the two lands have faced an increase in attempted raids, assassinations, and invasions. Realizing that they both finally need help, they ally themselves with one another. _  
_Now it's time for the new generation to seal the alliance. _

* * *

" Lady Marceline, your parents have required you to wear the dress! Oh they'll scold you again!" Marceline's maid, Laurie whined.

Laurie was Marceline's maid, also a vampire. Laurie had been taking care of Marceline since she was a child and have been taking care of her since. The two have grown to be very good friends.

" Ah Riri you know I hate wearing those frilly dresses, and you're doing it again," Marceline replied with a chime at the end.

Marceline chuckled. She loved to wear her signature outfit of a white tank top, blue skinny jeans, and red boots.  
At hearing her nickname, Laurie smiled, " Ahh my apologies Marcy, I just get caught up in the job. I've done it for a few decades now so it becomes a habit, thank you for the reminder."

"No problem, so what do mom and dad want this time?"

" Well the King and Queen want to discuss the finalities of the alliance with the neighboring land." Laurie informed nervously.

Marceline sighed, she could care less about the alliance. The only reason she went along with it was because it would assure the safety and security of not only her people, but the people of her friends in the neighboring kingdoms. Sighing one last time, Marceline motioned to the door of her bedroom. "Lead the way Riri."

Laurie smiled encouragingly as she made her way out Marceline's room and towards the throne room, the princess following behind. Laurie entered the throne room, announcing of the arrival of their daughter before moving to stand by the door. Marceline's Father spoke first, " Ah honey, nice of you to join us! I think it's about time we discuss the finalities of the alliance between the neighboring land and ours."

" Yes sweetie, all the kingdoms have come to a mutual decision on how to make the alliance official." Marceline's mother continued.

Marceline knew where this conversation was heading for and she didn't like it. Her parents knew how she felt about the topic, so they continued with caution.

" The heirs of each kingdom will join in marriage- after the courting is done of course - and the final details of the alliance will commence."

Marceline stood before her parents with a slight frown, reminding herself that it was what was best for the kingdom and it's people, she sighed and reluctantly agreed. Her parents smiled, aware of the real reason for their daughters' lack of refusal, and they were proud as always for that reason.

" Wonderful! We will be sending you to the kingdom in Aaa to inform them of your agreement in betrothal. What is a greater surprise than having their future daughter-in-law deliver such news?" her father cried happily.

Marceline sighed, " I'll leave in two days then," as she turned from her parents and waved before walking out of the throne room. Laurie bowed quickly before following her master out.

Returning their wave, her parents smiled before speaking to one another.

" What a fine daughter we have raised, who knew she would be so passionate about the subjects." her father commented as he wiped an invisible tear from the corner of his eye.

" Yes, she's quite the young lady, though her wardrobe could use a bit more... Sprucing up..." her mother chuckled.

" I do hope Reimen and Gladys disciplined their son or Marceline's going to have a lot on her hands." her father said with a mixture of amusement and seriousness.

" Oh honey don't worry, they would make quite the pair." her mother inquired.

Marceline's father sighed resignedly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" I hope so.."

* * *

" No ways!"

" Marshall you will be marrying the princess from the Vampiric kingdom of Ooo and that's final." Marshall's father stated.

" That's right, so you better clean your act up mister, no more sleeping with these, these whores." his mother scolded.

" Ah come on mom! It's just for fun!"

" Marshall Lee you will shape up before your wedding, do I make my self clear?"

" Mom I-"

" Do. I. Make. My. Self. Clear Marshall?" his mother bit out.

Cringing slightly at his mothers' change in tone, he agreed and his mother smiled instantly.

" Good, now a messenger will arrive in a few days to inform us of the response of the Vampire princess-" his father spoke.

Marshall quickly turned away and headed to the door " Not gonna be there, couldn't care less, see yah!"

Before either of his parents could say a word he was out the door; they sighed at the actions of their son, hoping the princess would be able to change his ways let alone deal with him. They were in for a lot of surprises.

Marshall strolled the hallways of his castle, hands occupying the pockets in his worn blue jeans. He kept his gaze forward, not paying mind to where he was actually going.

' I'm not getting married, no way in hell... I bet she's freaking ugly, ugh just because you're a princess doesn't mean you're beautiful... I bet she's a snob...'

Though Marshall loved one night stands, they never really meant anything to him. All the girls he slept with were just things to keep his mind off things, he never had any real attachment to them. It wasn't the same the other way around, not that he minded. They kept him busy. They all thought they would make a suitable mate for him but that always made him laugh. He had way higher standards than that, an he doubted this princess of the Vampiric kingdom of Ooo fit the bill.

"Heh yeah, no way in hell she'll live up to my real standards..." he muttered to himself with a smug smile.

* * *

**How was it? okay? Let me know! :) Since school's on no updates for any of my stories for a while :/ Sorry to all the dedicated readers :'c **

**Good luck in school everyone!^^**


	2. Reluctance and Mistaken Love

**Hey everyone! :D Here's another chapter!^^ New character in this one :D I'm not sure if you would call her an OC... because she's not xD but yeah working on Ch.3 for you all :)**

**And our dear Marshall is about to make a bad mistake^^ **

**Oh my gosh I just took my first test of the semester... for Human A&P no less... how did I do? I think I ACED THAT THING :'D**

**Bahh just the beginning... oh I'm majoring in Nursing by the way so ... yeah.. gonna be sleep deprived for the next four years xD**

**anyways onward!**

* * *

"Bonnie!"

Bonnibel heaved a sigh before turning to her friend with a frown etched on her face, " Stop calling me that"

Marceline rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yeah yeah whatever. So did your parents announce your stuff yet?"

Bonnibel sighed and nodded, " Yes, I am to meet my future husband in the next coming week."

Marceline nodded, " My parents are sending me as the messenger so I leave tomorrow... Sounds like fun..." she ended with sarcasm. She had better things to do than see her future in-laws, like singing or playing her bass. Bonnibel looked at her friend with astonishment.

" But won't it be dangerous? People are after us Marceline, we're the heirs to our kingdom..."

Marceline simply shrugged, though everyone knew she was far more than capable of taking care of herself. Before either of them could talk, they were joined by their other friends Finn and Jake.

" Hey guys, what's happening? Well besides the fact that we have to get married to people we don't know and all..." Finn greeted.

" Nothing." they both replied simultaneously, they all had been given the news and were less than happy about it.

" I'm meeting mines this week, how about you guys?" Finn asked.

" Next week."

" Tomorrow..." Marceline sighed.

" Whoa dude your parents are excited..." Finn commented.

" I know, they're sending me as the messenger..."

Finn nodded in comprehension before silence settled, they all looked at each other, emotions swirled in their eyes. A few minutes later they all closed their eyes and sighed, relishing in the silence before reopening them and saying in unison, " For our kingdom."

They had a tough future ahead of them but they were all willing to face it head on for their subjects.

* * *

Marshall walked casually around his kingdom, bored out of his mind until he heard the call of his name. He looked to see his best friend - and personal servant - heading towards him. Marshall smiled as his friend stood before him, catching his breath. " Neil! Dude you came at the right time, I'm so bored! Let's do something."

" Sorry Marshall I'd be all in but I'm on duty right now..."

Marshall scoffed, " Uh yeah I know, but as my 'servant' you have to follow me wherever I go. If you think about it your job is to hang out with me."

Neil thought for a moment, technically he was right, he was to accompany the Vampire prince wherever he went and to keep him entertained. Shrugging he nodded, "Fair enough, where to?"

Marshall grinned, " Let's go pick up girls."

Neil raised an eyebrow at the veteran suggestion, " Again Marshall? We did that last time..._ And_ the time before that..."

" Come on man! It's such an easy way to get laid! You had fun last time."

"Yeah but not as much as you..." Neil chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Marshall asked, " Well? Do you wanna or not?"

" Fine fine, but you should really stop; you're getting married soon."

Marshall scoffed, " No ways man, I ain't gonna let a chick tie me down."

Marshall and Neil began their long from the castle to the fancy part of town. "I wonder if your future wife will be able to change your ways." Neil sighed.

" Ha, good luck to her then." Marshall said smugly, though internally Marshall wondered the same thing. He wasn't the best prince but he did care deeply about his people and wanted what was best for them. He could only hope that his future queen would be a sympathetic queen towards his people. He didn't want a girl that threw herself at anyone walking on two legs to be his kingdoms' queen. No, he wanted a girl that was outspoken; someone who wasn't afraid to be herself, and someone who could joke with him nonsexually for once. If only he met a girl like that then he would definitely change, but he wasn't so sure his future wife would be it.

He then thought of all the girls he had slept with. They were all daughters of small wealthy families that visited his kingdom, Marshall could never bring himself to casually sleep with one of his subjects. Sighing, he focused his moment on looking for yet another girl that would throw themselves into his arms for a night. Honestly it wasn't a surprise anymore when the girl would throw a casual comment of her being such a perfect queen for him just because they thought they fulfilled him sexually.

. . .

They thought. Oh no, they were wrong. They didn't satisfy him; why else would he have one night stands? Though then again, Marshall didn't think of himself as a sex addict, he simply used it as an attempt to distract himself from the growing emptiness inside him, he needed something different.

Marshall snapped out of his train of thought when he noticed a girl eyeing him out. Looking for Neil, he saw that his friend was already scoring; but knowing his friend, he was doing this with a similar reason to his in mind. Turning to the girl from earlier, he smirked and made his way over.

His act had begun and it would play out just like it always did, with a few surprises on the side but other than that it was a well known routine. He would flirt with the girl, she would flirt back, then they'd go to his place, hit his room, and go at it. He would wake up the next morning and have the urge to throw the strange girl out of his home, a feeling of disgust hitting him for just a moment. Though this girl was a bit different, she was a bit snarky but overall she wasn't like most of the girls he slept with. Maybe she's the one?

Testing his curiosity, he mingled with her and flirted. She flirted back but she had an air of mystery around her. Marshall was a bit intrigued. He began to learn more about her; her name was Maria, she liked to sing, she liked having fun and she was visiting for a few weeks. Marshall was a bit taken by her; her black hair tied loosely, falling over one shoulder, her style of clothing was that of a mixture between tomboy and girly, and her face was a bit pale but her eyes were shining, and he obviously noted the slight curves she exhibited, and she had humor.

To be simple, Marshall fell heads over heels for her. Before he knew it, they had done what they had to do, but it was slightly different. He just didn't know how.

* * *

**Well? Let me know your thoughts on our dear new vamp Maria... Then stay tuned for her in the next chapter ;)**


	3. The Journey

**Hey guys! I decided to finish this chapter since there was a confusion about Maria, so it's really short.**

****MARIA IS NOT MARCELINE **MARIA IS A MADE UP CHARACTER**

**I did write in my AN that she was made-up; so please read my AN's! They're not always useless xD**

**So I don't know what to name this... but yeah, here yah go!**

* * *

" Whoa, Marshall are you still with Maria?" Neil asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah? Why?" Marshall asked a bit suspicious.

" No man, it's just. You've never really been one to date their one night stands. It's been a few days. " he joked slightly.

Marshall raised an eyebrow, " I guess, but I feel like she's it... I don't wanna get married..."

" Dude you haven't even met the girl yet, how can you be sure?"

Marshall shrugged, Neil shrugged it off before continuing, " Anyways, do you wanna hang out?"

" Sorry man, I promised Maria I'd take her somewhere. Maybe next time?"

Neil slumped slightly, " Oh, right. Uh yeah sure, next time."

" Cool, hey if you see Maria tell her I'm looking for her."

With that Marshall turned with a wave and jogged away. Sighing, he headed in the opposite direction staring at the carpeted floors. He bumped into someone and apologized.

" Watch it Nerd..." Maria spat.

Rolling his eyes, Neil replied, " It's Neil, Maria..."

" Whatever, anyways, have you seen Marshall? He has to take me somewhere." she rolled her eyes.

Neil narrowed his eyes by a millimeter as he replied smoothly, " Nope, haven't seen him all day. Maybe he's with his parents, who knows."

Narrowing her eyes, Maria clicked her tongue before turning on a heel, " well if you see him, tell him I'm waiting."

Neil glared at the female vampire as she walked away, when she was gone, he muttered, " Bitch..."

How could Marshall not see that his 'girlfriend' was horrible! She wasn't a vampire, she was a witch, that's what she was. He could only hope Marshall would realized soon...

* * *

" Okay mom I'm leaving now." Marceline stood by the gates of her castle donned in a hooded red long-sleeve with flowy sleeves, a black corset with red lacings, black skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. She also had her bass guitar strapped to her back for good measure.

" Wait wait! Do you have everything? Be careful okay? You don't know what bandits and thieves will be lurking about!" Marceline's mother fussed about her daughter.

" Mom, I'm fine... Plus I can take care of myself so you have nothing to worry about, okay?" she assured her parents as they stood by the gates of the castle.

Sighing, her mother stood aside to allow her daughter passage to her journey. Marceline hugged them both before she headed on the the land on Aaa.

Passing through her kingdom, she happily greeted her subjects, even stopping to converse with some and playing with children as she went on her way. Many of the subjects followed her to bid her farewell as they heard about her trip. Before she knew it, she had accumulated a farewell crowd. Marceline laughed, feeling joy at the love of her people. As she left the walls of her kingdom, she drew her thick hood over her head to block out not only the sunlight, but the chance of anyone recognizing the heir of the Vampiric kingdom of Ooo.

She would make her one day journey to the other kingdom and give her message to her future in-laws. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she had to; she was even less excited to meet her to-be husband. Sighing, she continued on, making sure she wouldn't get ambushed by someone. She actually hoped to get attacked so it would delay her arrival, but things don't go as planned sometimes, which made her sigh in defeat. She quickened her pace as she headed in the direction of Aaa, she just wanted to get it over with.

* * *

**Alrighty thoughts on the story so far? and thoughts about our dear Maria? =w=**


	4. Back to Square One

**Heyo guys! :) this is REALLY SHORT** so I'm sorry! But I had a major writer's block! Though I'm sure some of you MIGHT like this chapter xD but yeah... I had an issue with my Word doc... So I decided to cut it short...**

**Working on the next chapter a little though :) But midterm week is rolling around so I might not be able to work on this until after... Who knows! I might sneak write ;) **

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Marshall sighed, running his hand through his jet black hair; he didn't end up finding his girlfriend but what upset him was that she had gotten mad at him because she thought he stood her up. He had tried explaining how he was looking for her and that he had no intentions of standing her up but she refused to believe him. Of course Marshall became frustrated; he began to think about his relationship. Maria was leaving back to her own town today so he figured that they would have one last date before she left, but obviously that didn't happen and of course it was his fault. Over the past week or so he was beginning to see the faults of his girlfriend, with the help of Neil, and frankly he wasn't as head over heels for her as he thought he was.

Sure she was pretty and had decent curves, but her personality was nothing but trash. Marshall wrinkled his nose in disgust. Yes, her personality was truly not what Marshall had expected and he scolded himself for not being able to see such a thing in the beginning. She was rude, sassy, clearly spoiled rotten, mean to Neil, and most importantly she cared _nothing_ for his people. That was a _real_ turn off. Hell Marshall thought he saw her cheating on him!

Taking all this into consideration, he really questioned why he chose to stay with this girl; the more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't even know her! Groaning, Marshall dropped his head into his hands. Could it be because he had no one else? He only really had Neil as a friend, his subjects knew him since he mingled well with them but he couldn't always talk to them about things like these. Plus he always screwed girls that visited so that ruined the prospect of friendship, though they were always gold diggers so it didn't necessarily make him feel like there could have been a genuine friendship. He finally thought that he was just too scared to break up with her, though Marshall technically held no feelings towards her anymore after seeing her true nature. If she were to cheat then clearly he could resume his previous activities, despite the fact he didn't really want to; but it distracted him so he did.

* * *

After seeing his 'girlfriend' off, Marshall sighed in relief and headed off in search for his friend. Finding him cleaning his room, he called to him, "Hey Neil, why are you cleaning my room…."

Neil looked up and smiled at his friend before quirking an eyebrow, " Uhm, because I'm your…servant…? It's my job dude."

Marshall shook his head, " Aw come on man, stop it. Anyways, Maria's gone."

Neil perked up a bit, "You got rid of her?" A glimmer of hope flashed across his face.

Marshall chuckled, "No, she went back to her town."

Neil deflated, " So, why are you gonna go pick up girls if you're still with her?"

Marshall shrugged, "I realized it man, she's kinda not what I expected. I'm sure that I don't have any feelings for her anymore."

Neil sighed in relief, finally his friend came to his senses about his witch of a girlfriend; but now they were practically back to square one. He would only hope that whoever Marshall's future wife would be would arrive soon. Nonetheless he agreed to accompany his friend in his usual routine, though Marshall seemed to want to simply scope out the market of passing women. They headed into the fancy part of the kingdom once again as they resumed their routine activities. Marshall kept in mind that Fionna was coming to visit in a few hours and made a note to keep track of time; sighing and mentally facepalming, he wished she wouldn't be coming.

* * *

**So how was it for a writer's block chapter? :) Thoughts on the story so far? :)**


	5. Unexpected Meet

**Heyo everyone, sorry for the long wait... It's still midterms and I should REALLY have been doing my study guide for my A&P class but i ended up finishing this chapter instead OTL**

**Well anyways Marshall isn't in this chapter :) It's in Fionna's point of view~! So I hope you enjoy! And if you didn't know, the shopkeeper is a vampire too... Uhm... Vampire kingdom? the citizens are vampires too xP**

**Anyways enjoy? :)**

* * *

Marceline sighed in partial relief and dread; she was tired from the journey and she had finally reached the Vampiric kingdom of Aaa. Great. Though since she was so tired, the stress of meeting her future in-laws could wait; she took a deep breath as she made her way into the kingdom. Her eyes widened as she entered the kingdom; the architecture was very similar to the architecture in her kingdom save for a few differences. After gawking at the kingdom, she set her sights on finding a small inn she could stay in for the day before continuing her journey to her future in-laws. Spotting one a few blocks away, Marceline floated to the inn. She checked in and set her things down before deciding to take a small nap.

* * *

Fionna strolled through the Vampire Kingdom, greeting the subjects as they greeted her back. She frequently visited the kingdom to hang out with Marshall, and along the way she always said hi to his subjects; soon they recognized her and openly said hi to the princess. Fionna wandered around, wondering where Marshall would be and hoped he wasn't doing what he always did. A few hours past and she still didn't see any sign of her best friend; huffing in frustration, she decided to keep looking. Soon, Fionna heard a slight commotion coming a few yards ahead of her and made her way towards a slowly forming crowd. As she neared, she heard the voice of an angry shopkeeper yelling at an orphaned fledgling in tears. Before her was what she had heard; the shopkeeper was holding a broom and waving it at a fledgling on the ground and between them was a loaf of red tinted bread. Fionna sighed, all the commotion was over a loaf of bread. She saw the shopkeeper raise his broom as if to ready himself to hit the fledgling; before she could make it, a girl that looked about her age was before the shopkeeper. Her grip was firmly around the broom as she frowned at the shopkeeper; the fledgling all but looked up in awe at the woman that had saved him.

"Whoa dude, chill out. You shouldn't hit children…" the mystery girl spoke.

Fionna simply stared at the girl. She was clad in a red hooded long sleeve shirt that flowed at the ends, a black corset, black jeans and red boots. She looked beautiful, and her blood red eyes reminded her very much of her best friend. Her glossy black hair was also quite long, reaching around her knees.

"W-who are you?! And that no good fledgling stole from me! I work hard to make what I do and these brats think they can just take that without paying!" the shopkeeper raged.

The mystery girl released the broom as she nodded in understanding, "I hear you, citizens of this kingdom work hard to make a living and it's not fair for fledglings to just take things."

The shopkeeper nodded in hearing this stranger agree, but was curious when the girl turned from him to face the child. The fledgling cowered slightly as he watched the girl that saved him agree and turn to him. The girl knelt down to look at the child, "Are you hungry kid?"

Hesitating slightly, the fledgling nodded while watching the woman before her cautiously. The woman smiled kindly at him before standing to her full height and turning back to the shopkeeper. "It's true that everyone works hard and works for a living. Allow me to pay for whatever this child took, if that's fine by you."

The shopkeeper stared in shock at what the stranger had proposed, but he didn't deny her, "A-alright. If you would please follow me, I will bring you to my shop." The shopkeeper smiled kindly.

The mystery girl nodded before turning to the fledgling and picking him up with a smile. "Hey there, don't cry now, big boy vampires don't cry," She said as she wiped his tears away as the little fledgling sniffled. "Tell you what, you pick whatever you want to eat and big sister will buy it for you. Whadaya say?"

The expression on the fledgling's face lit up as he nodded vigorously, "Okay! Thank you! You're gonna be my big sister now?" the little child beamed as the girl followed the shopkeeper with him in her arms.

"Mmhmm, sure thing kid," she said with a toothy grin. The fledgling also flashed a toothy grin at her as their chatters grew fainter with distance.

Fionna couldn't believe what just happened. She had never seen the girl, of course she would know due to her numerous trips to the kingdom, and yet just now she had intervened and handled it appropriately, earning approval from both vampire and fledgling. After a while, the girl headed to the shopkeeper's bakery, knowing full well where it was located and spotted the mystery girl paying the previous shopkeeper for the small mound of food on the counter with the little fledgling holding on to one of her free flowing sleeves. She saw a flash of silver and gold coins deposited into the vampire's hand and the shocked expression of the shopkeeper. She could hear the dull muffle of conversation.

"Oh, madam you gave me too much, here," the shopkeeper began to take the excess coins from his hand to return them but was stopped by the girl's hand. Confused, he looked to the girl to see a smile gracing her face.

"No no, please keep it. Like I said, I know you all work hard for what you do so it's just a little thank you for what you do."

The shopkeeper began to protest but was silenced with a raise of her hand and insisted he keep the coins. Sighing the shopkeeper nodded and gave a grateful smile. Chuckling, the girl leaned forward to whisper something Fionna couldn't hear, but she figured it was important since the shopkeeper's eyes widened. The girl pulled away with a smile as the shopkeeper nodded vigorously. Laughing once again, the girl picked the bags full of pastries and food off the counter as she waved at the shopkeeper before taking the small hand of the fledgling and exiting the bakery. She continued to watch as the girl crouched down and ruffled the boy's hair, " You have anywhere to go little dude?"

The fledgling shook his head, looking down. Unable to withhold herself, Fionna called out to the girl, "U-uh excuse me! Who are you? I've never seen you before."

The girl turned around with a curious look before she grinned, "Name's Marceline. You?"

"Fionna, nice to meet you!" Fionna smiled at her way of speech, noticing the difference from before.

"Ah nice name, well I'd love to stay and chat but I have business to attend to." She said as she raised the bags of food, "See you around maybe."

"Oh, right. Sure! See you!" Fionna waved as she watched the mystery girl, now known as Marceline, and the little fledgling walk away. She could faintly hear Marceline tell the fledgling she would bring him to her temporary abode and that he was welcome to visit her.

Recalling the incident, she was intrigued with this girl and hoped to meet her again; if it were indeed the fact that she was just a visitor, then Fionna wanted to get to know her and quickly. Getting sidetracked, she once again began to look for her best friend. Boy did she have one exciting story to tell him.

* * *

**Sooo? How was it? :) Review and let me know!^^**


	6. Meet the In-Laws

**Heyo guys! :) Sorry it's been a while, school is crazy plus I had writer's block for a bit OTL but anyways, here's the next chapter :) I THINK Marshall and Marceline will meet next chapter... not sure... It depends how I lead it up to that xD**

**I love the fledgling :) just saying xD I'm trying to make him a cute little kid :')**

**Anyways onward!**

* * *

Marceline arrived at her room with her new friend and placed the bags of food on the little kitchen table. Turning to the fledgling, she placed her hands on her hips, "Alright little guy it's time for you to take a shower," Marceline saw his eyes widen, "Go on, you can use the towels in there."

Marceline smiled as the fledgling grinned and nodded vigorously before rushing into the bathroom. Chuckling, Marceline followed her little guest into the bathroom and helped draw a bath for him. Soon the fledgling was bathing in a bubble bath, giggling in joy at the feeling of a long awaited bath. Marceline smiled kindly as she waited for the little child to finish his bath, helping him dry off and redressing him in his normal clothes.

When the bath was cleaned and the fledgling content, she took him over to eat the food she had bought him. He ate ravenously as Marceline watched him with amusement.

"Do you have any siblings?"

The little boy looked up with food in his mouth and shook his head; swallowing, he replied to her, " No…"

"How is the street life?" She looked at the fledgling kindly.

He paused his eating and looked down at his food, " It's hard… I get bullied a lot…"

Marceline raised a brow, " Oh? By who? Other orphans on the street?"

The fledgling nodded without looking up and Marceline smiled softly before grinning, "Well tell yah what little guy, if anything happens just come find big sister okay?"

The fledgling immediately looked up as his eyes glistened with potential tears and a hopeful look that was evident on his face, "R-really?! You promise?"

Marceline chuckled, "Sure thing, but keep in mind little dude; I'm only a visitor here so I won't be here sometimes."

The fledgling deflated slightly but perked up once again and nodded. After he finished his food, Marceline cleaned up the table and led him to her bed, encouraging him to sleep. The fledgling snuggled into the bed sheets before muttering, "My name's Justin by the way."

"I'm Marceline."

She chuckled as she heard a faint sound of recognition before the sounds of light snoring was heard. Leaving him to sleep, she decided to head to the kingdom for her initial duties. She wrote a quick note to the child and placed it beside the sleeping fledgling before slipping out her room, double checking to make sure her door was locked. She made her way to the castle towards the center of the kingdom. As she walked down the roads, many townspeople whispered to one another while glancing at her; Marceline could only guess that the story of the incident had spread fairly quickly. Many other townspeople smiled kindly at her before going on their way. She decided to shop around on her way to the castle and casually talked with the shopkeepers. She began to slowly form bonds through conversations; unknown to her, the shopkeepers could agree that the mysterious female vampire had qualities that resembled their beloved prince.

Pausing her shopping, Marceline reached the kingdom, pausing before the set of guards. The guards looked her up and down before looking at each other, "Can we help you miss?"

Marceline grinned, "Yeah dudes, I'm here to see the king and queen. I'm here for royal business"

The guards had a look of realization as they smiled, "Oh, you must be the courier from the kingdom of Ooo,"

Marceline chuckled, "Sure you could say that, but I'm actually the princess,"

Their eyes widened as they panicked, they had never heard of an actual princess doing a job fit for a lowly courier. They opened the door to the kingdom quickly and barked orders for someone to send word to their highnesses as they spouted out formalities and apologies all the while leading her towards the throne room. Marceline laughed, "Dudes chill, it's fine."

The guards paused at the form of speech the princess held; it strangely reminded them of their laid back prince. Deciding to push that aside, they led her the rest of the way to the throne room, all the while conversing with the princess. They were simply amazed at how she could just talk so freely with them; the royal family wasn't anything like those stereotypes of being pompous and arrogant, but the guards have encountered their fair shares of high-and-mighty royals. Finally reaching the throne room one of the guards knocked on the door before a voice rang out, "Enter"

Both guards nodded at Marceline before they both opened the door of the throne room. Marceline walked into the room and stood before the King and Queen that would soon become her in-laws; she flashed them a casual smile. The King and Queen smiled graciously at her, having heard the news of the identity of the courier.

"Oh my dear Marceline what a splendid surprise! We would never have guessed that you would be the courier!" the Queen exclaimed.

The King nodded with a smile, "So my dear, what will your answer be?"

Marceline chuckled, "My answer is yes. I will marry your son but not because I want to, but because this would ensure safety for the kingdoms of both lands."

The King and Queen nodded with approval at the motive of their now confirmed daughter in-law, though they would hope that Marceline would eventually fall in love with their stubborn son.

"Good heavens, if only Myrel had told me her daughter would be the one to deliver the news we would have had enough time to prepare a room." The Queen motioned for an employee to prepare a room but Marceline stopped her.

"There's no need for a room, I'm staying in town. Plus I've begun to get acquainted with your subjects," she smiled, "so if it's not too rude, I would like to keep my temporary residence in town."

The King and Queen looked at each other incredulously; their daughter in-law had already taken the initiative to bond with her future subjects. The King and Queen smiled at the fact that their daughter in-law would no doubt be a wonderful Queen and wife for their son. The King nodded, "Very well, you may wander around our home as it will soon become yours as well; you are free to roam around our kingdom and see what it has to offer. We will announce your agreement in the coming week. If it isn't much trouble to you, we would be grateful if you were to return home after the announcement. You are welcome to stay in town during this time."

Marceline smiled, "Of course; if I may ask, where your son is?"

The Queen frowned slightly, a look that didn't match her, "Unfortunately, he wasn't able to be present."

Marceline nodded in understanding, "I see… Well I suppose I will meet him soon enough."

Marceline's future in-laws nodded. The King chuckled, "Marceline, there is no need to be so formal. I would encourage you to be yourself, formalities are for business matters."

Marceline cocked an eyebrow, confused, "I'm sorry, isn't this a business matter?"

The King chuckled, "Business matter? We're simply speaking with our future daughter in-law; there is no business in that!"

Marceline laughed, "Awesome! My parents always bug me about how I should be more formal and stuff. Thank you, really." She grinned.

The royal couple laughed at the sudden change in speech, slightly surprised at the similarity of demeanor to their son. Though they truly believed that Marceline could change the ways of their stubbornly lost son, there was always the small doubt deep within them. After they spoke with Marceline, they finally dismissed her to return to her temporary home since the dawn would soon come. Leaving the castle, Marceline bid the guards she met earlier goodbye before heading to the inn she was staying in. On her way home, a distance away she saw a boy with a red flannel shirt, worn blue jeans, a chain or two dangling from his belt loops and black converse. His arm was slung around blonde, whispering things that made the blonde giggle and blush. Marceline thought nothing of it as she walked home, thoughts soon drifting to the little fledgling she left alone. She was a bit tired and was eager to reach the bed of her rented room, with that thought, she quickened her pace.

* * *

**Oohh who was that a glimpse of? ;) Ehehe, anyways yeah xD How was it?**

**Review and let me know! **


End file.
